Kisuke Kagami's Jinchūriki Forms
As the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, Kisuke is capable of transforming into various forms that resemble his tailed beast, until he finally takes on the complete form of the Eight-Tails. He has displayed a great variety of forms and has full control of the Eight-Tails and his tailed forms. This is a result of his training in the Falls of Truth and also his amiable relationship with the Hachibi. Initial Jinchūriki Form Kisuke’s initial transformation begins as soon as he starts drawing out the Eight-Tails' chakra and using it without mixing in his own. His eyes are the first to change as they take on an orangish tinge. As he draws on more chakra from the Eight-Tails, his skin becomes paler and starts to get an ashen white tinge to it. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his blonde hair will grow longer and takes on an orangish tinge due to the hachibi’s orange chakra. While he can still stand on his own two feet, Kisuke can move at greater speeds by manoeuvring on all fours in a manner similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan. Depending on how much of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's chakra is unleashed, the orange-red chakra is capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way. In this form his speed is increased and also his range as he can extend chakra in corporeal form and attack his opponents with it. Version 1 Kisuke can mix his own chakra with a small amount of the Hachibi’s chakra to freely and quickly form a demon cloak that surrounds his body. His canine teeth and nails grow long and sharp. Kisuke gets paws of chakra around his hands and horns on his head. He can also create an additional set of horns on his forearms to use as weapons during for close combat. He managed to enter each of the forms from one tail right up to eight-tailed form. Like Naruto's first three transformations, these tails are transparent with bubbles of chakra forming on the surface. Other than an incremental increase in his strength and speed, there are no obvious differences between the number of tails. One-Tailed Transformation Kisuke calls this form an upgrade to his initial jinchūriki form. His nails become longer and his eyes have a wild edge to them in this form. This form has an additional bonus: the orange-red chakra becomes a complete shield around his body, in the shape of a bull, complete with bull horns and an octopus-like chakra tail, known as the demon bull cloak. Physically, Kisuke becomes more of a beast in this form and fights like one; instead of using his fists, he uses his elongated, sharpened claws. Like with his initial jinchūriki form, while he can stand on his own two feet, Kisuke can move at greater speeds on all fours. Despite his increased strength and greater speed, his most potent weapon is the chakra that surrounds him. It appears to have a mind of its own, acting on its own and due to its sentient nature, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to predict. The chakra can also stretch far from the body, and thus provides Kisuke a means for long or medium range combat. Two-Tailed Transformation His physical characteristics matched the first two forms, but his empty eyes and canines grew larger, and his lips acquired a black outline, similar to his Tailed Beast's. The chakra shield's only difference between the one-tailed and the two-tailed transformation was the extra chakra tail that formed. From this form on, Kisuke releases so much chakra that even shinobi from far away can sense its presence. Three-Tailed Transformation The three-tailed form is similar to the two-tailed form, the most obvious difference being the appearance of another tail. The amount of chakra produced from this form is devastating, such that the air around Kisuke begins to sting others. Such is his strength in this form that he can break down walls and buildings with his chakra alone. Four-Tailed Transformation The four-tailed form increases his power dramatically, as well as giving him access to the Menacing Ball technique. Five-Tailed Transformation The five-tailed provides another increment in power and speed. He can use a much more powerful Menacing Ball in this form. Six-Tailed Transformation In this form Kisuke is given a boost in his speed and strength. Seven-Tailed Transformation Kisuke has only achieved this state while training in the Falls of Truth and has yet to try it out in battle. As with the other forms it provides a increment in his speed and strength. Eight-Tailed Transformation Like with the seven-tailed form, Kisuke has only achieved this state while training in the Falls of Truth and has yet to try it out in battle preferring to go into his Version 2 forms. The increment in his strength is much greater than before. Version 2 Kisuke can reach another set of forms by tapping into the Eight-Tails' chakra reserves to enter "version 2" transformations. Inthis form he makes the chakra take a human shape. These transformations make him much stronger and are meant to be used when he wants to gain an advantage in a battle but does not wish to endanger others by going into the full Eight-Tails form. The version 2 chakra cloak is much darker than version 1 (similar to Naruto's four-tailed form and upwards). Hooves form around his feet, the horns on his head elongate, and a final "chin horn" resembling that of the Eight-tails appears. As he goes into higher states of this form, chakra bones, such as a bull's skull form around him. Four-Tailed Transformation In this form Kisuke unleashes four of the Hachibi’s tails in his Version 2 state. This form is very strong but it harms Kisuke’s body and as the chakra is constantly destroying and creating new cells, it shortens Kisuke's life. These burn wounds take much longer to heal than normal ones. Also this form leaves him exhausted and vulnerable. Six-Tailed Transformation In this form, the Eight-Tails' bones begin to form out of the intense chakra around his body, attached to the body with several thick chakra ligaments. The raw potency of this form’s chakra is so great that a simple wave of his hand, it can create a shockwave of destruction. The chakra shield, while being solid, is so hot that it can burn the skin on contact and its defensive power is so great that even the strongest of attacks fail to pierce it. If Kisuke is hit, the chakra itself can form another body and strike back almost instantly. Like with the Four-Tailed form, the Eight-Tails' chakra begins to burn its way through Kisuke's entire body, completely destroying his skin while rapidly healing it at the same time. In the end, the version two transformations in general are Kisuke's greatest downfall. Because the Eight-Tails' chakra is constantly destroying and creating new cells, it shortens Kisuke's life, similar to Tsunade's Creation Rebirth and Naruto's Four-Tailed form. Seven-Tailed Transformation In this form, more of the Eight-Tails' bones begin to form out of the intense chakra around his body and numerous more thick chakra ligaments are formed to attach the bones to his body. Unlike the six-tailed form, the seven-tailed form is able to unleash a concentrated ball of chakra without first ingesting it. Without even being fully charged, the attack had enough energy to create an enormous crater and almost destroy an entire village. Eight-Tailed Transformation Kisuke can also enter an Eight-Tailed version 2 form. It makes improvements on the strengths of the previous version 2 forms and at the same time increases the risks. His body cells are destroyed at a much faster rate and burn wounds from this form take even longer to heal. Full Eight-Tailed Form Like with his higher Version 2 forms, his skin is completely destroyed. In this form, he takes on the appearance of the Eight-Tails itself, rather than just a cloak, taking on the appearance of a huge ox-like creature with eight octopus tentacles as its tails, and four horns on his head, one of which is broken. Like his previous transformations, he seems to be in full control of this form, though to what extent is still unknown. Due to his control over the Eight-Tails, Kisuke can even turn parts of his body into the Eight-Tails’ body parts. For example, he can turn his chakra tails into a solid tail of the Eight-Tails. Likewise, while fully transformed, Kisuke can manifest his own human form from parts of the Eight-Tails' body.